Power Charm Z
by Major144
Summary: AU. Loosely based off of a Dragon Ball Z parody. A great alien warrior and his younger brother go to Earth to find a mystical power charm to stop a evil tyrant and save the universe.
1. Chapter 1 Ancient History

Power Charm Z

Chapter 1 Ancient History

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Long ago on a planet called Numbuh there lived a mighty warrior race called the Numbians. The Numbians resembled humans in appearance, but they had incredible powers. One day on a nearby planet an evil dark wizard named Grandfather used his dark magic to create a dark dragon called Father. Father wrecked havoc and terror over the universe and not even the might of the Numbians seemed able to stop the beast. In desperation the leader of the Numbians One Go sought out the aid of a bunch of magical monks. One Go asked for a weapon to stop Father and the monks gave him a mystical object called the Rectangular Power Charm. The item gave One Go the power to defeat Father and brought peace to the universe. One Go became concerned about the Rectangular Power Charm, afraid it's power would fall into the wrong hands, so he traveled to a planet that was lightyears away and hid it, before returning to Numbuh. The planet the charm was on was Earth.

The years went by peacefully, but the peace was not meant to last. Grandfather was in his lair creating a being that would surpass Father. He was pumping every last bit of his evil and power into a large white and purple egg. After a while Grandfather's body gave out and he collapsed to the ground dead. Cracks appeared on the egg and it began to hatch revealing five pairs of evil yellow eyes. A new evil was born into the universe.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Delightful Longs

Power Charm Z

Chapter 2 Delightful Longs

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

The creature that emerged from the egg had pink skin, with white bio armor with segments of purple on the chest and shoulders. There were white bio armor arm and shin guards with purple segments on them on the monster. The creature had three toes on each of it's two feet, five fingers on each of it's two hands, a long white tail, and five heads attached to five long necks. Two of the heads were female and the other three were males.

Each of the heads had a different name and appearance. The female heads were called Akull and Congelar. Akull had a light purple neck, a pink head, a curved ring of light purple bio armor wrapped around her head and face, two yellow eyes, long feathery white hair, and two pointy fin like ears. Congelar had a light purple neck, a pink head, a white bio gem with a three pointed star, and two white horns. The male heads were called Batang, Digin, and Ledas. Batang had a purple neck, a white head with a purple v like pattern wrapped around the top, a small nose, and two round circular ears. Digin had a purple neck, a pink head with a white bio gem surrounding his mouth, and a large white shell with horns and a large purple bio gem topped his head. Ledas had a purple neck, a white head with a purple stripe that ran between his eyes, a curved slit for a mouth with yellow teeth, and two circular ears.

The five heads were mentally combined, though the heads could think and act on their own. They had knowledge of the universe from their creator and they were very intelligent.

"We are the Delightful Longs and the universe belongs to us." Said the five heads in complete unison.

The Delightful Longs let out a laugh as they flew into the sky above to seek out planets to conquer.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Bad News

Power Charm Z

Chapter 3 Bad News

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

On planet Numbuh a young Numbian was training outside the royal palace. The Numbian was called Four Go and he was the Prince of Numbian. He had spiky yellow hair, black eyes, and wore a sleeveless orange sleeveless hoodie, blue wristbands, blue pants, and white shoes. Four Go was almost in his twenties. Nearby watching him train was his baby brother Five Go. Five Go had spiky hair like his brother and dressed in an orange shirt and short blue pants. Though there was a big age difference between the two brothers, they loved and cared for each other.

On a balcony above the boys, was their father Three Go. Three Go. Three Go had spiky hair and a beard. He dressed in a fancy orange shirt with some armored shoulder pads, blue pants, and White shoes. Three Go watched his children and smiled. He loved his sons and greatly cared for them. Recently somethings had been happening in the universe that greatly concerned Three Go. A new organization called the Long Planet Trade Organization had sprung up a few years back and had started talking over planets. A neighboring had sent a distress signal to Numbuh requesting help. Three Go had sent a battalion of warriors to provide aid to the planet a few days ago to provide aid. He hadn't heard anything back from them yet.

Three Go was looking up at the sky, when he noticed something falling from it. The king let out a gasp as he realized it was one of his ships. The ship crashed near the castle and Three Go and several palace guards raced towards it. A hatch on the ship opened up and out fell a badly injured Numbian warrior. Three Go recognized him as one of the warriors he sent out to provide aid to the planet that requested aid.

"What happened?" Asked Three Go bending down and holding the warrior in his arms.

"We...went to the planet to provide aid and fight the Long Planet Trade Organization. When...we got there the leader...of the organization showed up...and we threw everything we had at...that monster, but nothing we did...worked! The monster just laughed at us and...began to wipe us out with ease! I was the only one to escape the slaughter and get to a ship. The others...are dead!" Gasped the warrior weakly.

Three Go and the others were stunned by this news.

"The monster called itself Delightful Longs...and it's next...target...is here!" Said the warrior with a weak shudder before he succumbed to his injuries and died.

Three Go gently laid the dead warrior on the ground before he turned to his guards.

"Prepare the army for war. An invasion force is on it's way here and we need to prepare."

The guards nodded and they ran off to do as their king commanded.

To be continued.


End file.
